


Crowns Against Hearts

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Commoner to Crown Consort Baekhyun, Crown Prince Chanyeol, Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Baekhyun had always been raised by his aunt so when she fell ill, he desperately tried finding a job. Fortunately, an old man that Baekhyun helped thanked him by offering him a job as a housekeeper.Later he would know, instead, that he was actually being engaged off to the one and only Prince Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 365





	Crowns Against Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here is another tweetfic from Twitter that I revamped into a full fic~~~ This one is inspired by the manga entitled "Royal Fiancé" but is, of course, very different in most aspects hahaha
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Ever since he was young, Baekhyun had been raised and nurtured by his beloved aunt. He was still a child when his mom and dad disappeared, and it was said that this was all due to the mountains of debt that they owe to a shady group.

Thus, since they couldn't pay with money, they had to pay with their lives.

Being an orphan never bothered Baekhyun, since he couldn't remember his parents anymore and only had pictures of them in old albums as reminders of their existence. He was loved and cared for by his aunt, and she's the only guardian that he has ever known his entire life. When he had her, he was already content and didn't yearn for anything more. She was a good parental figure to him.

Which is why when she fell ill, Baekhyun was desperate to pay off the hospital bill for treatment. They led meager, common class lives. His aunt needed to work odd jobs just so they could get by, while Baekhyun relied on his scholarships so he could study. 

Now that his aunt couldn't work and they didn't even have enough savings, the weight of the amount needed for her treatment was too much of a burden for Baekhyun. He was just a student in his senior year, but Baekhyun had no choice but to ask around looking for jobs – any kind will do, as long as it was righteous and it was within his capabilities to do.

Baekhyun did score a few jobs here and there, but it was not really enough for the bills that he had to pay for the hospital. 

"The money in my bank account will be enough for the treatment, right?" asked his aunt, Ms. Byun, when Baekhyun visited her. She looked sickly and could barely move her hands, but her face held a tenderness for her dear nephew that made her glow.

Baekhyun was never dishonest but right at that moment, he learned how to lie.

"Of course it is," Baekhyun smiled brightly. "All you have to do is just get better! The house is getting lonely without you~"

Baekhyun can't tell his aunt the truth - that the money wasn't enough and that he's been working himself to the bone the past few weeks along with struggling to study, or she will really get angry at him.

On his way home from the hospital, Baekhyun noticed an old man at the side of the road, having a hard time carrying bags of groceries. He was so tired and today was a rare day where he didn't have any shifts, but despite his exhaustion, Baekhyun's first instinct was to run towards the old man and see if he wanted any assistance.

"Sir! Can I help you with that?" he asked, smiling kindly at the man as he reached for the bags in his hands.

"Ahhh, is that fine? Thank you so much, young man!" the old man laughed cheerfully. "Being old is so troublesome, I used to be so robust and this was nothing! Now I'm just a withered old man," the old man sighed as he led Baekhyun down the street towards his destination.

"I'm really thankful to you, I'm surprised there are still young people like you! God, my grandsons are so stingy," the old man chuckled.

"Grandsons should help their grandfathers," Baekhyun nodded, feeling sorry for the man. How could they just let him go like this, all alone? Weren't they worried something might happen to him?

"I know! Ah, they're too busy with other stuff, and well, it's my fault that they have to burden it all," the old man laughed, and Baekhyun just smiled at how lovely he was. 

"It's fine here, someone will pick me up," the old man said once they reached a certain distance. "Thank you so much for helping me this far. Is there any way I can repay you?"

Baekhyun usually just shook his head whenever someone he helped offered him something in exchange for his help and he would just greet them goodbye, but he didn't do that this time. 

"Sir, do you know any job that I can do? I'm kind of in a pinch right now and I need it badly," Baekhyun smiled, a bit embarrassed as he scratched his nape.

"Oh, I do!" the old man said as he reached for something in his pocket. He fished out a card and handed it to Baekhyun. 

"Call that number, they need to recruit trustworthy housekeepers," the man said, patting his back. "You are very suitable for it."

"W-Will... they b-be able to give me an advance payment for it?" Baekhyun shyly asked.

The man shrugged. "That's not a problem, it can be arranged. Just call the number, they will arrange it for you."

Just like that, with a quick phone call that did not even last ten minutes and an encrypted contract sent online for him to sign with the stroke of his fingers, Baekhyun's worries about his aunt and the hospital bills were solved. 

_...And only for a newer, more complicated problem to arise in its stead, but Baekhyun didn't know that yet as of the moment._

"I heard you're dropping out of school," Kyungsoo, one of his closest friends, approached him the next school day. 

Baekhyun went to a top-tier academy, made possible by the scholarship that he garnered thanks to his hardwork and intellect. He led quite a comfortable life because of the benefits that the scholarship gave him, and he enjoyed being at this academy.

"Yeah, I have to work as a housekeeper soon and it won't be just a part-time job," Baekhyun said, feeling a bit gloomy at the thought of having to stop when he was just halfway through graduating. 

But hardships needed to be dealt with first, and when the storm has calmed down and the seas become at peace again, then Baekhyun can set out for another chance reaching the next pinnacle of his life.

"It will be hard for me to find new friends if I lose you," Kyungsoo grumbled. While he was also rich, he hated how snobby and sophisticated most of his peers were, which is why he was very fond of Baekhyun and had every intention to keep him. 

"Listen," Kyungsoo continued, leaning in as his voice lowered into a whisper. "Why don't you tutor me and in exchange, I will pay you the amount that you need? Just stay in school. You don't even need to tutor me, you just need to sit there looking pretty and you'll let me string you along. You know, like friends hanging out, but I get to pay you."

"I can't do that, that's cheating you off your money and even then, you don't need tutoring!" Baekhyun laughed, but Kyungsoo whined and reached out to hug him so he could beg him even more. 

In the process, Baekhyun backed up and tried to escape Kyungsoo's arms. He didn't know that there was someone passing by behind him, so he accidentally bumped into the person.

Baekhyun gasped and quickly turned around in alarm.

When he saw the victim of his rash actions, Baekhyun felt his jaw slacken as the hairs on his body stood on end.

"I'm really sorry!" Baekhyun burst out, feeling his whole body shrink and quiver underneath the stoic gaze of Korea's heir to the throne, Crown Prince Chanyeol, who went to the same academy and was actually even classmates with him.

As a stranger and not once ever been able to interact with him, Baekhyun feared how revered and powerful the prince was despite not even old enough for political influence. He was just the same age as them, yet his position in the country and responsibilities made him out of league for Baekhyun and the rest of the students, who felt like they didn't have any right to even receive a single word from him.

Well, maybe except for the shameless girls in the academy who worked so hard in trying to gain his attention and ultimately, his favor. But these days, they have stopped because of the big news that shook the whole nation just a week ago.

The Crown Prince was engaged. 

"Baekhyun, please be more attentive with your surroundings, you might get hurt," the Crown Prince said with a deep yet gentle voice that had Baekhyun gaping as he nodded dumbly.

The prince actually knew his name!

"Are you okay?" Prince Chanyeol asked further, seemingly genuinely worried for him as his eyes flitted over him, looking for any sign of injury.

Baekhyun felt like tearing up a bit at how kind the prince was, especially with the fact that he was the one who caused trouble and bumped into him in the first place

"I-I'm more worried about you, Your Highness!" Baekhyun exploded. 

"It's fine, I'm alright," Chanyeol waved a hand. He then slipped his hands into his pockets and gave him such a warm, charming smile, nearly blinding Baekhyun and leaving him blind for an eternity.

"I'm going, see you in class."

And just like that, Chanyeol left.

But not without making Baekhyun feel all kinds of funny stuff inside his chest.

"K-Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun said, his eyes still wide as he turned to his friend. "The Crown Prince was amazing! I never knew he was so kind and not to mention really, really, _really_ handsome-"

"Too late to be crushing on him now," Kyungsoo sulked as he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're leaving anyway."

"Don't be so sullen, I will keep in touch," Baekhyun cooed as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's body and started rubbing his shaven head.

"Stop it!" Kyungsoo snapped, struggling against him but Baekhyun just laughed it all off. 

Baekhyun still had a week until the date of his leave could come to effect. He continued to endure and juggle both study and work. Despite the extreme exhaustion, he was still able to run around the academy doing his usual work with his usual bright smile and easygoing nature.

During this time though, things began to be quite exciting for the poor boy whose life usually wasn't very eventful.

"Prince Chanyeol has been very visible throughout this week ever since you bumped into him," Kyungsoo whispered to Baekhyun while watching the Crown Prince get up and walk past them. They were currently in the library, writing their essays that were due tomorrow. Coincidentally, he was also there, just like several other times recently.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's just natural since we're classmates with him in class," Baekhyun chuckled, flipping through his book.

"I don't believe that logic for a second," Kyungsoo snickered. "He hates socializing, he's a bit of a snob. How many times have we seen him outside class before? I bet the universe just decided you've been too inactive and now it wants you to have some fun. Now it gave you that hunk," he winked naughtily.

Baekhyun wanted to cry at Kyungsoo.

A little while later when Kyungsoo finally shut up, they continued on with their work seriously in silence. No one bothered each other so when Baekhyun stood up to get another book, Kyungsoo was too engrossed in his writing that he didn't even notice him.

Baekhyun walked to the same aisle where he got his other books, looking for other source materials to supplement the missing aspects of his essay. He stopped in front of a shelf, eyebrows furrowed as he searched for books on the topic.

Two classes under the same professor were given this homework, so that was around a maximum of sixty students who borrowed books on the topic. The academy's library was vast and varied, but books were bound to run up under several seekers.

Baekhyun managed to finally find a book under the topic. Unfortunately, it was way high up the shelf and was out of his reach. He wasn't _that_ short, he could reach it if he tried, but it still made him feel insulted.

"The shelf height is so exclusive, no mercy for average-height people," Baekhyun grumbled as he perched a hand on a shelf level then tiptoed all the way up, straining his body to reach the book. His face was really red from the effort and if someone saw him, Baekhyun was definitely a pitiful sight to behold.

Suddenly, Baekhyun felt the presence of someone right behind him. He could feel the person get closer and eventually, he was close enough for Baekhyun to feel his chest against his back. Much to his fluster, the person also placed a hand on his waist and with a little pleasant hum, the person easily reached out and caressed the spine of the book that he sought after.

“Do you want this one?” he heard the person speak close to his ear.

That voice was a rare treasure that Baekhyun only heard probably a few times in his life and even so, it was incredibly familiar.

“Y-Yes...” Baekhyun nervously confirmed as the person took the book for him. “Thank you, Prince Chanyeol.”

When Baekhyun turned around to face the Crown Prince behind him and receive the book, he didn’t know what to say. He stared at him, eyes wide. Ironically enough, contrary to his shyness, his eyes were shameless and he ate up the handsome man in front of him. He was really close, close enough for Baekhyun to clearly admire his pretty eyes, his pretty lips, his whole pretty face.

Goodness gracious, how could someone be this pretty?

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol called out, waving the book in front of the other. “Your book.”

“O-Oh!” Baekhyun’s eyes turned into crescents as he chuckled and took the book. “Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it, Prince Chanyeol.”

“No problem,” Chanyeol smiled. It was that charming smile again, the same one he gave to him just a few days ago.

Baekhyun felt his knees trembling.

_Oh I am so whipped._

“See you around, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, patting his shoulder gently before walking away, leaving Baekhyun blushing, rose petals on his cheeks.

The evening Baekhyun had to finally leave the academy, he almost felt quite remorseful. The Crown Prince has wriggled his way into his mind, and being away from him made him feel hesitant. He knew it was irresponsible and embarrassing of him to think like this, but while he was busy going through his stuff that he will be taking with him, he just couldn’t help but think about what he would be missing.

His thoughts were suddenly disrupted when Baekhyun received a knock from the door. Confused by who would visit him at this hour, Baekhyun was surprised to see a regal looking man standing at the doorway. 

"Hello, I am Jongdae, the one who had been in contact with you," the man said as he bowed to him. Baekhyun immediately recognized his voice and didn’t feel suspicious. "I am here to pick you up. Are you ready?"

"W-Wait! You never mentioned picking me up," Baekhyun said, confused. 

"I duly apologize for not mentioning it to you," Jongdae said without batting an eye. "But please sire, come with me. This is to ensure your protection."

"From what?" Baekhyun asked, but instead of answering, Jongdae proceeded to take his bags and head out towards a sleek car parked right outside. 

"I-I don't think a housekeeper needs this much luxury on his way to the house, but I am not complaining," Baekhyun laughed nervously as he got into the car, feeling a bit hesitant when he saw the luxurious interior.

Jongdae turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Housekeeper, you say?"

"W-Why, i-is there something wrong with what I said?" Baekhyun uncertainly said, fidgeting with his fingers.

"You are not a housekeeper, sire."

Baekhyun blinked, confused out of his goddamn mind. "If not, then what?"

"You've signed yourself off as the fiancé to the Crown Prince."

If it was possible, Baekhyun's eyeballs would have jumped out of his sockets at how wide his eyes have blown.

"Don't take me for a fool!" he shouted angrily as he slapped the head of the seat in front of him. "Is this a prank? Pull up and let me out of here!"

"Please calm down sire, it is too late," Jongdae said as calmly as he possibly could. "We have transferred the funds to you, and you digitally affixed your signature on the contract already. It is illegal for you to back out."

Baekhyun brought his hands up to his forehead, silently experiencing a panic attack at how the situation was fast escalating in front of him right now.

"I'm engaged... I'm going to be engaged..." Baekhyun mumbled. He just couldn't believe it, this was not actually happening. 

"There must be a mistake," Baekhyun mumbled. "The old man... the man..." He turned to Jongdae and grabbed his hand. "The old man! He gave me the job! I want to talk to him!"

Jongdae closed his eyes and shook his head. "You cannot."

"But why? He is the one who told me that-"

Baekhyun paled when he went back to their conversation that day. The old man definitely said that he would be a housekeeper, but when he arranged it with Jongdae, he didn't hear him speak about being a housekeeper and only got his name then sent him the contract, which he didn't even read. When he recalled Jongdae's manner of speaking, he had been overly polite and very willing to what he had to say. If he had used his brain and didn't let his heavy heart overwhelm him, maybe he could have detected the red flags.

Baekhyun was the actual fool.

"Crap," Baekhyun swore, wanting to punch himself until the daylights were forced out of him.

"That old man that you are talking about is actually Lord Injeong, the Crown Prince's grandfather," Jongdae helpfully supplied him. 

Baekhyun felt like fainting.

A past king was the one who gave him this kind of responsibility. 

Along with a legal contract, there was no escaping.

Baekhyun was screwed. 

"I-I have to tell my aunt..." Baekhyun weakly said. He had given up, the weight of exhaustion from everything that had recently happened to him burdening his shoulders and slowly pushing him to the verge of tears.

But he can't break down. He needed to be strong.

The car stopped.

Jongdae reached out and took Baekhyun's hands in his warm ones, giving him a moment of comfort as the man gave him a smile, lighting up his face warmly, a complete turn from his initial strict demeanor

"It will be okay, Byun Baekhyun. I will help you through this. We will tell your aunt, but let us face the matter at hand first."

Baekhyun nodded, his bottom lip quivering. Jongdae was a stranger, but he was kind enough to offer him a hug which he gladly took. He will need all the comfort that he could get before he faced all this madness.

Baekhyun felt so small and irrelevant the moment he stepped into the big mansion. He wondered if this area was private and hidden because he has never heard of the royal family ever featuring this place during their house tours on television. There was so much glamour and luxury surrounding him that it all felt even more unreal for Baekhyun who still could not fully grasp the situation right now.

"Welcome, Mr. Byun," Jongdae said, bowing as he extended his arms out. "This will be your abode for the meantime."

"It's too big..." Baekhyun mumbled under his breath, his eyes sparkling underneath the glow of the chandeliers overhead.

"Please feel free to ask the servants for assistance," Jongdae said. "For now, you must meet with-"

"Ooohhh, is this the Crown Consort?"

Baekhyun shifted his eyes towards the newcomer, slightly gasping when he saw who it was.

"Prince Junmyeon!" Baekhyun said as he dipped his head towards the cousin of the crown prince. "I am so sorry for my disturbance!"

"Nonsense, you can't be that formal," Junmyeon laughed, slapping Baekhyun's shoulder. He straightened up and grinned at him anxiously.

"Oh no, I'm truly jealous!" Junmyeon exclaimed as he took Baekhyun's face in his hands, the younger's eyes widening in surprise at the casual touch. "My cousin is marrying someone as cute as you? This cannot be!"

Jongdae seemed unsure of what to do as he tried to tell the older prince to stop squeezing the life out of Baekhyun's cheeks, and all the young commoner could do was just smile at him helplessly.

"Hyung, please let go of him."

Junmyeon quickly let go and turned to the source of the voice, with Baekhyun's eyes shyly moving to follow.

Walking up to them was Prince Chanyeol in a blue silken shirt and black slacks to match. His dark hair was brushed up as usual, but they're tossed all over casually. Baekhyun felt his heart react obnoxiously, doing a pirouette in place before it seemed to be screaming, pounding so harshly inside his chest. He cursed at himself for being like those lovelorn girls at the academy, but there was no ceasing this kind of reaction from him.

"Don't be so stingy, I was just being friendly with Baekhyun," Junmyeon grinned as he placed an arm over Baekhyun's shoulders.

Chanyeol's gaze fell on him. Baekhyun could remember those warm brown eyes beholding him in such a gentle manner to match with his charming smile.

But not this time.

Baekhyun was taken aback by how cold the prince was, only giving him a onceover before he turned on his heels.

"Come with me, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun flinched at the frost that enveloped his body from the tone that Chanyeol used on him.

This wasn't like the Chanyeol that he knew of before.

Baekhyun glanced at Jongdae and Junmyeon, who nodded their heads encouragingly before he proceeded to follow the prince. Baekhyun's head was dipped down with his eyes downcast, feeling too infinitesimal as they walked up the stairs and down the hallways lined with portraits of all the past kings and queens of the country.

He only raised his head when Chanyeol stopped in front of a particular room. 

"This will be your room," Chanyeol said as he turned the handle and pushed the door open. 

"Get inside, your things are already in here. You've been too wound up on unnecessary chatter to even check on them."

Baekhyun bit his tongue, not wanting to piss off the prince with his words. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun like a hawk as he moved around the room. It was spacious, too big for one person or even five persons, estimated. He wanted to complain to Chanyeol that he can't sleep like this, but the prince had an attitude and he didn't want to be the butt of it. 

"You know, I really thought you were the one."

Baekhyun turned around and nearly jumped when he saw the Crown Prince so close to him. He can see all of his perfection up close, a sight he would be revelling over if his affections hadn't been fazed by Chanyeol's attitude. 

"You were so perfect... I liked everything about you," Chanyeol said, reaching to caress Baekhyun's cheek with a finger.

Then, he smiled bitterly.

"But it doesn't seem like the case at all," he sneered. "Everyone really has something foul to hide, right? I was wrong to think you were different."

Baekhyun's head was filled with questions. None of what Chanyeol was saying made sense to him.

"W-What do you mean by that?" he asked in a tiny, fearful voice.

"I don't need to explain because you know it," Chanyeol spat at him before he stepped back and headed for the door.

"Rest. Tomorrow, you will start training."

Baekhyun clenched his fists. "You know, if you're going to be such an asshole, then you should find someone else to marry!"

Chanyeol stopped and looked at him with a glare.

"You do not have any right to speak about this matter."

Baekhyun gritted his teeth, taking all offense as he exclaimed, "I don't want anything to do with you, you rude douchebag! I'm leaving!"

Baekhyun stomped towards the door and shoved his shoulder past Chanyeol, having no patience to put up with all of this nonsense. He may be desperate, but he still had dignity! He won't let anyone disrespect him like this, not even if they were the heir to the most powerful position in the country!

Before he could make it past the door, Chanyeol suddenly grabbed his wrist and pushed him to the wall.

"Let go!" Baekhyun hissed, wrenching himself free but the prince just shoved him back. 

"You. Will. Not. Go," Chanyeol stressed through gritted teeth, showing a really daunting face that has Baekhyun's core shaking in fright.

But he didn't back down.

"I am not your slave to just blindly follow with your stupid rules!" Baekhyun shrieked at him. 

"You want all the money and luxury, right?" Chanyeol said. "You want all of this grandeur like the gold-digger that you are. Asking for that cash advance wasn't even enough for you."

"What the f-"

"I want my throne," Chanyeol seethed. "And you will stay here and obey me."

Baekhyun was too stunned and hurt by everything that Chanyeol told him that he was rendered completely speechless. The Crown Prince gave him a last glare before he left, slamming the door behind him.

The tears that he had been keeping finally came. Baekhyun just wanted to go home and cuddle up with his aunt who can sing him his favorite songs until he can sleep, resting away from the bustling noise and cruel treatment of the world.

But Baekhyun only had himself to rely on right now. As he curled up under the thick, expensive sheets, Baekhyun cried his frustrations away until he fell asleep.

Frustration had a weird effect on him.

Instead of wanting to run away, Baekhyun found himself wanting to slap Chanyeol with the fact that he was too good for him. He didn't understand why he hated him, but who cares. Baekhyun wanted to work hard and show Chanyeol that he didn't deserve every inch of him. 

This was all wrong, such a stupid way of thinking wherein he will just get himself deeper into this mess, but he wanted to do this. He had his pride on the line. 

The next day, Jongdae came in to orient him to his obligations. He was not required to train much aside from royal etiquette, self-defense, and more information about politics, but there was still hell of a lot to study. 

"I'll be locked up in here for days, huh?" Baekhyun says as he flipped through the books absentmindedly.

"Yes," Jongdae smiled apologetically. 

"You have a lot to catch up to, and the wedding will be in a few months."

"Good, it means I won't get to see His Royal Pain in The Ass that much," Baekhyun chuckled to himself. 

"Did... Did Prince Chanyeol say something to you?" Jongdae inquired hesitantly.

"Oh he did alright," Baekhyun pouted distastefully.

"What did he say-"

"None that concerns you," Baekhyun huffed.

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun."

"It's okay, Jongdae," he waved his hand. "I don't care about him. I just want to get things done here. I'm not doing any of this for him."

Jongdae sagged on the chair in front of him, an empty one because Baekhyun's tutor still hasn't arrived.

"How do I begin saying this," Jongdae sighed. "You see, Prince Chanyeol... he is a good child, but he didn't really get to grow in a loving environment."

"I'm supposed to be his fiancé, not his punching bag to channel out his sob childhood issues," Baekhyun grumbled.

"You are definitely correct," Jongdae laughed softly. "But you see, Baekhyun... I think you will be a perfect match for him."

"How are we perfect for each other when one of these days we might just start beating each other up?" Baekhyun smiled unpleasantly.

"I just think you might have the patience to stay with him and try to understand him."

"Great, I'll have to study the Crown Prince too aside from politics?"

Before Jongdae could continue to speak, a knock suddenly came on the door, and they were greeted by a small, pretty girl with glasses.

"Hello! I'm Seulgi, the Crown Consort's tutor?" she introduced herself. 

"Well, this is my cue to leave," Jongdae said. He bowed towards the tutor and left.

Baekhyun's days were filled with Seulgi's tinkling voice going through their lessons, along with the scent of paper and ink then the soft lavender-scented sheets at night. Even if it felt stuffy to be alone with his tutor, Baekhyun was able to adapt very well. He liked studying and he could study for hours on end, so this arrangement wasn't much of an inconvenience to him.

Despite wishing everyday that Chanyeol's handsome face didn't pop up so he could be free from his ugly attitude towards him, Baekhyun still felt that tiny, unreasonable desire to see him at least once. He remembered the Crown Prince who made his heart flutter and gave his youth a bit of sweetness even though it had been short, missing the feelings that ignited his veins.

But of course, that irrational thought became clouded by the logic that the Crown Prince was in truth, a jerk who didn't deserve to be part of his whims. 

One day a few weeks later, Baekhyun finally saw Chanyeol again.

"Why are you here?" the Crown Prince asked, genuinely confused when he saw Baekhyun expertly chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

"I was bored out of my mind," he grumbled as his movements turned sharper, matching the irritation that he felt in response to this stinking Crown Prince's presence.

"A Crown Consort can't do things like that," Chanyeol declared. "Have some dignity."

"I'm more dignified here than when I'm with you, thank you for your concern," Baekhyun huffed as he pushed his knife down harder than ever, leaving scratches down the chopping board. It was almost like he was imagining that the vegetables under his blade was Chanyeol's head.

"You're going to get hurt," Chanyeol pushed, eyebrows furrowed as he watched Baekhyun's scary knife strokes.

"First time I've seen you in weeks and I'm already annoyed," Baekhyun hissed under his breath as he turned his back to the prince, doing his best to block out his presence.

"Crown Consort Baekhyun, stop this foolishness immediately," Chanyeol continued to demand.

"Crown Prince Chanyeol, stop being foolishly meddlesome with my business _immediately_ ," Baekhyun mocked him, his face twisted in utter disdain.

From behind him, Chanyeol rolled his eyes in a way that could quickly earn him removal from position as heir to the throne if he had been caught. 

"Seriously," Chanyeol slightly whined, so uncharacteristic of him as he ruffled his hair in frustration. "You need to stop it because we need to discuss something related to the wedding."

Baekhyun was never clumsy. But somehow (probably because of the horror he felt at the mention of the wedding), Baekhyun's focus slipped along with his proper hold on the knife, resulting into the catastrophic collision of the blade against the soft flesh of his finger.

"Ow!" Baekhyun hissed. He was never clumsy, that was why Baekhyun shifted his gaze at the Crown Prince behind him and glared at him sharply as he cradled his bleeding finger.

"Why are you looking at me as if I was the one who stabbed you?!" Chanyeol roared at him. 

"Might as well be the case because of how annoying you are!" Baekhyun snapped at him. "I swear to god my hatred for you runs deeper than hell!"

"Blaming your fault on others isn't a royal trait!"

"I'm an imbecile who belongs in the common class, ha! I'm no royal. Try again, Crown Prince," Baekhyun laughed in displeasure.

Chanyeol breathed deeply as he pushed his tongue into his inner cheek.

"Let me see," the Crown Prince grumbled as he forcefully took Baekhyun's injured hand.

"It hurts, you idiot!" Baekhyun yelled as he tried pulling it back, but Chanyeol grabbed his wrist tightly.

"It's kind of deep," Chanyeol sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. "And to think that this is the finger that will be sporting your wedding ring soon." 

Baekhyun's face suddenly felt so hot.

"Stop mentioning that," he whispered, embarrassed. "I'll just get a band-aid for it."

"No, you're coming with me," Chanyeol said, dragging him down the hall. "We need to get that cleaned or it will get infected."

"I have commoner's blood, I'm not fragile like you people of royalty. No need to make such a senseless fuss," Baekhyun said exasperatedly, but he didn't fight against Chanyeol anymore. Baekhyun felt his blood boiling when he realized that Chanyeol was dragging him down his room, just a few doors away from Baekhyun's own.

"I'll wait here, just go get the medical kit or whatever," Baekhyun said, trying to escape the situation.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "Why? You can't just stand there."

"It's fine-"

Chanyeol gazed at him sharply, forcing him to submit. Baekhyun just sighed, giving in as he entered the lion's den. 

"Nice room," Baekhyun played it off casually. It looked very alike with his own, just a bit more dreary and lived, reflecting the kind of person its owner was.

"Just sit there," Chanyeol ordered him, and Baekhyun did as he was told since he didn't exactly know what else he could do to defy him in his room. 

Baekhyun hummed to himself, fiddling with his fingers as Chanyeol moved around. His anxiety level was at its peak, and with Chanyeol around, it is even worse.

He flinched when Chanyeol sat next to him.

Too close. Their shoulders were touching, their knees knocked against each other.

"Give me your hand," Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun felt hot again when he gave Chanyeol his hand and he took it in his own large ones.

There was too much skin contact, it's driving Baekhyun nuts. Even when he hated Chanyeol, he was undoubtedly very attracted to him. His hands were large, his attitude was problematic, yet at this moment, Chanyeol treated Baekhyun like he was the most fragile thing as he cleaned up his wound and patched it all up.

"I've always thought you had the prettiest hands," Chanyeol whispered when he suddenly weaved his fingers through Baekhyun's. 

Alarms went off in Baekhyun's head, the voices in his mind screaming 'Mayday!' at the show of affection that Chanyeol was giving him.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't just see me the way you do," the prince murmured, thumb rubbing the back of his hand.

Baekhyun looked up to him.

It was a wrong move. 

The look on Chanyeol's face was the same calm expression that he had back on that day at the academy, when they first talked. Instead of a charming smile, it was a soft one that made Baekhyun feel nauseous in wonder.

"I can never guess what you are thinking," Baekhyun whispered. He had no idea why they're suddenly leaning in closer, getting even closer with the distance between them reducing by each second. Chanyeol's lips looked really full and pretty, his eyes looked nice and kind of attractive when they're all hooded like that.

"You hate me, you can't kiss me," Baekhyun whispered, finding it hard to breathe. There's just an inch left between their lips, and his hands were on Chanyeol's shoulders, stopping him from moving any more than this.

"Just once," Chanyeol said, sounding almost like a plea as he pulled at the front of Baekhyun's shirt.

"Selfish," Baekhyun hissed as Chanyeol pulled him over until he was on top of the prince, who laid down on the bed with his arms around Baekhyun's waist.

This was dangerous.

Terribly, utterly, dangerous. Chanyeol had a tight grip on him as he kissed him. It was slow, heated, and very messy, too. Baekhyun has never kissed someone before, yet he knew that this was already incomparable.

The kiss was not pretty, but they felt the desire, they felt the things that they couldn't dare say. And it scared Baekhyun to the point that it rattled his mind. He knew Chanyeol also felt the same way, but Baekhyun didn't understand why he was being so extremely rude towards him and was acting like Baekhyun committed the most painful thing to him. He didn't know what he did wrong, and that pissed him off even more.

"No," his moans were led past his lips when Chanyeol's kisses strayed down his jaw to his neck. Those lips, with that tongue involved, his whole mouth - a recipe for something bad to happen.

"I'll cut off your tongue," Baekhyun hissed as he pushed Chanyeol down forcefully. 

"More," Chanyeol groaned, but Baekhyun just pressed his arm over his throat.

"I'm not about to give in to you when I know this is going to be a one time thing," Baekhyun sternly said as he pushed himself off of Chanyeol's lap and rushed out of the door with a warm face and teary eyes.

Stupid Chanyeol.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Chanyeol who wanted to kiss him more yet would only do it once.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Chanyeol who treated him like some guy he met at a bar and took home rather than the fiancé he was supposed to live with for the rest of his life. 

Bleeding from some irrelevant knife wound felt easier to endure than bleeding some ugly feelings that he had for a person who wouldn't treat him the way his heart wanted because of whatever reason Baekhyun couldn't discern.

He needed to do a better job at resisting Chanyeol, just to teach him a lesson. He was the Crown Prince, but Chanyeol couldn't just go around being all haughty and mighty with that ugly attitude towards him all while taking advantage of his status and as his future husband.

Things went back to how it usually was for them, with Baekhyun training and Chanyeol going about with his work. They only meet again a whole month later to have their first meal as an engaged couple with the royal family.

"Your Highness," Baekhyun bowed towards the current king, King Minseok, when he entered the dining hall. 

"Crown Consort Baekhyun, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," the king said as he firmly tapped Baekhyun's shoulder. 

"I hope Chanyeol is treating you well?"

"Of course he is," Baekhyun graciously smiled.

He's been minding his own business these days, so Chanyeol deserved some credit. 

Baekhyun's eyes fell on the left side of the king where his wife was supposed to be seated. When Baekhyun was about to inquire where the queen was, King Minseok gestured at Jongdae, who looked a bit shy. He whispered something to him, his hand on Jongdae's chest, who blushed as he nodded at whatever the king told him.

"Shall we all sit?" King Minseok asked, spreading his arms. Baekhyun sat next to Chanyeol, who was seated at the right of the king. Meanwhile, Jongdae took his place to the left of the king, bashful as he lowered his gaze. This made Baekhyun stare at him curiously, suddenly feeling like he was witnessing something controversial.

But whatever Jongdae's issue was, it had to be pushed for another time.

Today, Baekhyun had his own worries to attend to.

As a naturally outgoing and kind person, Baekhyun quickly earned the heart of the king. He warmed up to him to the point that he laughed easily at Baekhyun's quips and his tales.

Baekhyun didn't want to be arrogant, but he wanted to dangle the king's fondness for him in front of Chanyeol's eyes. Since he hated to see him thrive, then Baekhyun will do his best to prove he can do it easily despite Chanyeol's obvious rudeness.

"I would like to hang around a bit more so I can enjoy more talks with you, but I prefer sleeping in my own room," King Minseok laughed as Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae led him out of the mansion.

"It was a fun night," Baekhyun said.

"It truly is! I would love to talk to you more soon, Baekhyun," the king said. 

"Please take care along the way, Your Highness," Baekhyun said as the king got into his service car, with Jongdae getting into the driver's seat.

The couple watched the car drive away followed by other guards, until it disappeared into the distance.

Without the king and Jongdae, they were now left in the presence of one another. 

"It's too bad that only your dad came," Baekhyun sighed. "It would be fun if everyone came. I haven't seen Junmyeon-hyung in a while and I want to have a word with Lord Injeong."

"You're arrogant," Chanyeol said, side-eyeing him. "You think you can impress everyone in my family?"

"Unless there is someone else like you in the family, then yes, I do think so," Baekhyun answered haughtily.

"I can't believe I'm allowing someone like you this far."

"You didn't want me to leave," Baekhyun shrugged. "What can I do? I can only follow Your Highness' orders."

Chanyeol towered over Baekhyun, eyeing him down as he stepped right in front of him. He's shorter, but Baekhyun didn't back down and glared up at Chanyeol.

"You were so sweet, it took you awhile before you showed your true colors," Chanyeol murmured in a low voice. 

"I call it character development under the constant pressure of an asshole in the story," Baekhyun sneered. "For example, in my case, the asshole comes in the form of Crown Prince Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hummed as he nodded his head, amused. "You really are something else."

"Whatever," Baekhyun sighed as he turned around and stretched his arms. "I'm calling it a day. You go rest too, Chanyeol. See you in a month."

"Don't hope for that long, it will be our wedding soon. You'll see me again in a week."

"Mention about the wedding again and I will end you," Baekhyun hissed through his teeth.

"Don't be so scared, this is what you get in exchange for the money," Chanyeol grinned lazily.

Baekhyun twirled around and stomped up to Chanyeol. He fisted the front of the prince's shirt in his hands and pulled him down. His face was twisted in pure loathing as he gritted his teeth, his aura leaking with murderous intent.

"You irritate me so much," Baekhyun groaned as he shook him, barely even fazing him. "Can't you act like a decent person?"

"You're cute when you're angry, have I ever mentioned that?" Chanyeol said with an uncharacteristic flirty wink, stunning the other.

Upon collecting his composure, Baekhyun let out something akin to a growl as he pushed Chanyeol away from him and walked down the hallway to his quarters, not willing to do any more banter when the prince was being that playful.

When Baekhyun disappeared, Chanyeol received a call. 

"Jongdae, what is it?" Chanyeol asked.

_"A suspicious group has appeared on security radar. I am deploying more guards there. Do not let Baekhyun out of your sight, intelligence informed me they want him."_

"Destroy them!" Chanyeol exclaimed angrily in agitation. "I want them gone, fuck!"

He had been warned about this before. Armed forces against the monarchy always targeted future spouses of heirs in order to create strife and maybe have a chance at shaking the foundations of the government. And as his fiancé, Baekhyun was the one being targeted this time. 

Chanyeol couldn't sleep thinking about it. He sat at the living room, staring up at the chandeliers, sleepless.

Baekhyun... he cherished him so much, more than he'd cherished anyone before. Chanyeol couldn't show it well and his tongue always dripped venom, but he immensely cared for him.

It just felt hard at times when Baekhyun didn't feel the same way. 

Throughout highschool, Chanyeol had always admired Baekhyun. In the midst of all the opportunistic people who wanted something out of him, he was the only one who glowed brightly with a pure, unadulterated white light. His smile was the kindest and his sincerity towards everything made Chanyeol's heart flutter

He was an angel in his eyes. 

Chanyeol always thought everyone was like his mother. A vain woman who wanted everything, even to the point that being married to King Minseok and having claim to his riches wasn't enough anymore. For years she remained as queen despite her absence for the role, always out fooling around while her husband could only watch helplessly and her child was left traumatized.

Just recently, she went off with a lover and disappeared, leaving Chanyeol's father dead inside. The loss of the queen hasn't been announced to the public yet.

People always wanted more than what they already have.

But Baekhyun was different, because he knew how to be content with what he had.

At least, that was what Chanyeol thought before he found out that Baekhyun had been chosen to be his fiancé but wanted money down first. Chanyeol felt his world crash and dreams fade away when Baekhyun didn't turn out to be the person he thought he was.

He assumed too much, put Baekhyun on a high pedestal that now, it was painful to keep on going because the floor he walked on was scattered with shards of his faith. 

Baekhyun was just like everyone else

They couldn't give Chanyeol the love that he wanted. They could only give him affection worth of the money that he had given.

So dehumanizing and it hurt like a real damn bitch.

But Chanyeol didn't care.

Oh no.

Baekhyun was that way, but Chanyeol found himself gravitating towards him despite all of this. He was hurt that he could probably never get genuine love from him, but life goes on. He still wanted to marry Baekhyun to satisfy his own desires, and he wanted nobody else but him.

Chanyeol was too deep into his thoughts that he was not aware of his surroundings, all to the point that he actually fell asleep on the couch.

It was much to Baekhyun's surprise when he saw the Crown Prince there while trying to sneak out after receiving a call from the hospital. His aunt was supposedly having trouble and he needed to come over immediately, but despite his panic, Baekhyun looked for a servant and quickly ordered him to find a blanket.

Covering Chanyeol up with it, Baekhyun brushed his hair back and kissed the prince's forehead.

"I'll be back, jerk."

You could imagine the horror on Chanyeol's face when he found out that Baekhyun had sneaked out of the mansion early the next morning. He didn't even question the blanket wrapped around him snugly, or the strange warmth on his forehead.

"Find him, now!" Chanyeol growled angrily. "I want him back here immediately all in one piece!"

The hospital had called in about Baekhyun's aunt, telling him that her heart had experienced another instability. But fortunately, by the time Baekhyun got there, his aunt's condition had already stabilized.

"I was so scared..." Baekhyun murmured, falling to his knees as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. He stayed there kneeled on the floor, calming down his daunted, frenzied heart. A rush of relief flooded his body as Baekhyun looked up to his aunt and smiled past the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Everything is for you, please don't leave me," he said with a soft, weak voice. Baekhyun rose on his shaky legs and sat on the chair beside his aunt's bed. She was sleeping soundly, and even with her sickly pallor, she still looked like the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"It's been so crazy, Auntie..." Baekhyun said, holding her hand in his. "I'm about to be married to a prince just because we can't afford your bills," he whispered as he kneaded his temple.

"It's like a fairytale, really. Crown Prince Chanyeol is everything I could wish for, but he hates me. I wish you were awake, I need to hear your voice. I know you'll be amused"

Baekhyun sniffed as he brushed away the tears.

"He used to smile at me so warmly and filled with charm that even if I only had the chance to see it a few times. I wish I knew how to make him smile like that again. Auntie, there's no use marrying someone if I can't at least make him feel happy to be with me."

Baekhyun wished his aunt was awake. He really needed her guidance right now, and he had no idea when was the next time that he could have the chance to see her. Her operation will be underway soon, Baekhyun was uncertain when he'd be able to be there for her again.

But in her sleeping state, all Baekhyun could do was pour his heart out and try to ease up his frustrations through it. Slowly, sleep started to take over him. By the time sunlight seeped through the window, Baekhyun fell asleep, his head down on the bedside while he tightly held his aunt's hand.

Outside the room during his confessions, Baekhyun was ignorant to the presence of a certain person, frozen in shock at the doorway. 

While he slept, Baekhyun dreamed that he was in his room, laying in bed with Chanyeol next to him. He was talking, his voice so real that Baekhyun doubted the authenticity of the dream, but he could not understand anything that he was saying. 

When he woke up, Baekhyun was greeted by the soft singing voice of his aunt as she played with a bouquet of flowers resting on her lap.

"Good morning, Baekhyun," Ms. Byun greeted him as she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Morning, Auntie," Baekhyun greeted back. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good!" she said cheerfully. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. How have you been these days?"

"I'm just very busy," Baekhyun said, his eyes straying to the flowers. "Those... who brought those?"

"Your friend," his aunt said. "You never told me you had such a handsome friend, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun nodded. It was probably Jongdae.

"Auntie…" Baekhyun reached out and took her hand. "I have something to tell you. It's really important, and I need you to believe me, okay?"

"I always believe you, Baekhyun," Ms. Byun said, ruffling Baekhyun's hair. "You are a very honest child, after all."

And with that, Baekhyun related to her the story of the past several weeks. His aunt just remained silent, listening intently and only nodding to what he said. She wasn't even angry when Baekhyun admitted that he had to do all of this for her. 

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" his aunt asked after Baekhyun finished telling her everything.

"I-I... I don't want to leave Prince Chanyeol," Baekhyun said. "He thinks lowly of me, but I know he will ease up to me in the future. I just need more time with him."

"I have trust in your decisions, Baekhyun. Just remember that we are family, and if you need me, I am always here for you. Okay?"

Baekhyun started sobbing like a child again as he reached out and hugged his aunt tightly, missing her too much. 

"Where have you been?"

Baekhyun stifled a chuckle when he saw a stern-looking Chanyeol sitting at the living room, arms crossed and one leg over his thigh, glaring up at him.

"You look awful," he said. Baekhyun couldn't help himself and laughed, noticing Chanyeol's unkempt hair and the dark bags under his eyes, though he still looked quite good. Chanyeol rose to his feet and walked over to Baekhyun, staring down at him with heavy eyes as he slightly jutted his lips out.

"This isn't any laughing matter," the prince said in all seriousness. "You are my fiancé, it is dangerous for you to come and go as you please."

Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest. "And what do I do? Get locked up in here all my life? Get bullied by you?"

"I want you to trust me and ask for my help," Chanyeol grumbled. "I would have driven you to wherever you wanted to go. That way, I can make sure you are safe."

Baekhyun blinked.

He didn't really expect that. 

Without waiting for Baekhyun to say anything else, Chanyeol stepped away in casual, cool strides. He asked, "Have you eaten anything? Do you want me to inform the cook to make you something?"

Baekhyun continued to just gape at Chanyeol in suspicion.

Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? He even sounded quite doting and thoughtful.

"I'm not hungr-"

But there was the telltale sign that came in the form of Baekhyun's stomach growling.

"That was pretty loud," Chanyeol chuckled in amusement, and Baekhyun didn't even snap at him because he was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Follow me." He placed a hand on his lower back and guided him away. "Let's have breakfast together."

The days dragged on as usual, with Baekhyun training and Chanyeol busy with work. The only difference was that Chanyeol frequented his appearances to Baekhyun more than the usual.

And to be honest? With the Crown Prince acting so docile and calm, Baekhyun had no qualms about it like he used to, when he avoided him as much as he could just so he didn't have to deal with his bad attitude towards him. He didn't know what affected his mindset, but it's kind of cute to see Chanyeol try and be friendly with Baekhyun, who he had done nothing but argue with.

"Baekhyun!" the Crown Prince called out during his archery training, rushing towards him all of a sudden that he had to stop himself from shooting the arrow.

"Are you an idiot? I was about to let my arrow fly!" Baekhyun shouted at the prince, heart racing in trepidation as he lowered his bow. He wasn't good yet, so he was bound to fuck up.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a rush," Chanyeol said, slightly heaving. "I just wanted to ask you if we can have lunch together today."

"You were about to get an arrow into your chest just to ask that?" Baekhyun said in disbelief.

"Are you mad?" Chanyeol coyly said.

"I'm just annoyed that you're suddenly reckless," Baekhyun sighed. "But alright, let's have lunch together. You risked your life for that, after all."

It was a bit weird, least to say. Chanyeol had been acting nothing but sweet towards him, he didn't understand where this was all coming from. He never even bantered with him anymore, only allowing Baekhyun to tease or insult him but he didn't say anything back.

Baekhyun liked him being this nice and caring, yet he couldn't help but think that there might be something going on. 

⚜

"I can't believe this is part of your training."

Baekhyun was startled when Chanyeol suddenly appeared behind him. He was planting some roses in a plot within the gardens, bored since Seulgi didn't come and he didn't have anything to do today.

"I'm training to become a gardener, just in case you really end up discarding me away," Baekhyun joked.

Chanyeol tilted his head up. "I don't think that is necessary. You better stand up and come with me right now. It's cold out here."

Baekhyun chuckled as he ignored him and continued doing his work. "Don't worry, Your Highness. This isn't training, I am just simply doing a hobby to pass time."

"Oh, this is a strange hobby," Chanyeol said through his rose-tinted, exclusive-to-the-rich, perspective of life.

"How is it strange?" Baekhyun said as he stood up, patting his hands together. "A hobby is a worthwhile thing you do when you are not preoccupied, right? Gardening can be a hobby, it's satisfying to see the flowers grow."

"I never knew you like flowers," Chanyeol said, eyes flitting over Baekhyun's work before casting them on him. "Since I'm free, I'll take you for a walk so we can admire the flowers together."

"I'm your fiancé, not your dog," Baekhyun teased him, to which Chanyeol responded with a warm, easy laugh.

He was stunned. 

The excitement that Baekhyun felt inside him when he saw the laughter on Chanyeol's face gave him a sense of satisfaction that made him want to jump and scream. 

He was so busy admiring him with hearts in his eyes that Baekhyun didn't notice how Chanyeol sneakily took his hand, intertwined it with his then hid it in his coat pocket. He only noticed it later on, when his clammy hand was finally warmed up.

Blinking, Baekhyun didn't know what to say other than blush madly and stutter out an, "Oh."

"My Crown Consort, begin telling me which flowers you like from all these. Once we have our own private residence, I will build you your own garden that is suited to your taste," Chanyeol said in that proud, princely way of his that didn't fail to make Baekhyun snicker. 

"Only from these?" Baekhyun teased.

"Any flower, even the rarest one," Chanyeol hastily added.

"How formidable," Baekhyun mused. 

Today was a fairytale, and tomorrow it continued on. Gone was the bad prince and in his place stood a prince who would offer Baekhyun any flower he wanted. Such sweetness aroused every feeling of affection in Baekhyun's heart again and even if he wasn't sure what was going on, he accepted every bit of Chanyeol's tenderness towards him. Every bad thing that Chanyeol had told him was almost completely pushed to the back of his head as he actually began enjoying his company.

"Aren't you tired of being holed up in here all day?"

As the day of their wedding came closer, Baekhyun became even busier. He had no time to fool around because he needed to become a man of royalty as fast as possible. He became stuck in the library all day, never stepping out if the day wasn't done. Due to his isolation, the Crown Prince had felt a bit stuffy and was worried about his well-being, so he paid a visit to his fiancé (Or more like the prince came to fool around).

Baekhyun had been his own business looking for a certain book that Seulgi ordered to look for before she left, and you could imagine how frightened he was when he took the thick book out of the shelf and he was greeted by the annoyingly handsome face of his prince from the other side, casting him a mischievous, dimpled smirk.

"Goodness," Baekhyun muttered in surprise as he turned away and grasped his chest. "Prince Chanyeol, please do not do things like that. I've been drinking too much coffee lately."

Chanyeol furrowed his brows. "And who allowed you to do so?"

"It is none of your business," Baekhyun hastily said, unwilling to expose Jongdae who had hesitantly helped him get coffee despite Baekhyun not being allowed to consume food and drinks that were bad for his health.

Chanyeol knew he wouldn't speak, so he didn't push it and only walked around the shelf, approaching him. Baekhyun quickly sidestepped to avoid him, but Chanyeol was feeling particularly roguish today so he moved to block Baekhyun's way and then trapped him against the wall. 

Afraid of his face being too close, Baekhyun turned his head to the side and closed his eyes in agitation. He was in the middle of absorbing every single bit of information that he could, and he couldn't afforded to be distracted.

Even if it was the goddamned Crown Prince of the nation.

"You really have to leave me alone right now," Baekhyun mumbled in a bland tone. "I am still an uncivilized peasant in the process of trying to become one with the dragon men of our country's ruling class, you do not want to have anything to do with me."

"Nonsense, the way you speak is already a sign that you have been educated enough to be at the peak of civilization," Chanyeol teased.

"Prince Chanyeol," Baekhyun started to whine.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol returned with the same tone.

"I need to study," Baekhyun complained. "Step away so that I will not have to resort to violence."

"Then I'll help you," Chanyeol nonchalantly said as he took the book out of Baekhyun's hands. Before he could complain even more, Chanyeol suddenly asked, "Here's a question. If you are to become Crown Consort, then how will you address the Crown Prince?"

Baekhyun stared at him blankly for a few moments, and there was silence that was neither awkward or comfortable. Instead, it was charged with a tension that could only be possible between two people who shared the same intense feeling of desire.

"You don't know?" Chanyeol asked, coming in even closer. "Baekhyun?"

Of course Baekhyun knew! The cherries of bashfulness smudging his cheeks into a blush was indication of it!

"If you don't answer correctly, I won't let you go," Chanyeol teased further. 

Baekhyun sighed as he hesitantly turned to look at Chanyeol.

"...husband..."

Chanyeol smiled wickedly. "My dear Crown Consort, why don't say that out loud enough for me to understand, hmm?"

Baekhyun wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"Husband!" he cried out. "There, are you happy now?"

Chanyeol hummed as he reached up and touched Baekhyun's cheek. His face was so hot in embarrassment, it was a bit pitiful. But Chanyeol took pleasure in seeing him in this state, so much so that he wanted to see if he could make him feel even more embarrassed.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Baekhyun said, but his eyes were glancing helplessly at Chanyeol's plush lips, incredibly enticed by such a small distance. He only needed to tilt his head, and he could feel them against his lips again.

"Why is it a bad idea to kiss your husband?" Chanyeol whispered. His voice was deep and sultry, enough to make Baekhyun's knees tremble.

There was so many reasons. For one, Baekhyun was in the middle of cultivating his body, mind and soul before taking the role of Crown Consort. Second, just because Chanyeol had been really nice to him didn't mean he will forget about his past grievances that, may Baekhyun stress, were not even addressed. 

But even with those things in mind, Baekhyun was tempted. This Crown Prince was the embodiment of temptation and with just one little nudge, Baekhyun may end up falling into his lure.

There was no escape. Baekhyun was really bound to give in.

"Just once," he finally whispered as he voluntarily threw his arms around Chanyeol's neck and pulled him in.

But before their lips could meet, they were startled when Seulgi called for Baekhyun through the library. "Mr. Byun! Where are you?"

This was enough for Baekhyun to go back to his senses and push Chanyeol away. He had shoved him a bit too hard, so the prince gave him a disappointed look.

Baekhyun's heartstrings were immediately tugged, and out of guilt, he pulled Chanyeol towards him then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you soon," Baekhyun smiled shyly before taking his book from the prince's grasp then ran down the aisle back to his tutor.

⚜

Weeks passed and before Baekhyun could even make it out properly, it was suddenly the day of their wedding already.

It didn't feel like a wedding at all. Dressed in matching white regal uniforms, a civil registrar conducted their marriage in front of Chanyeol's family and close relatives. It was a ceremony kept confidential because while they were legal adults, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still not in the appropriate age for marriage in their country. When it was the right time, their marriage will be announced to the world, and it will be time for them to take their official roles as King and King Consort. 

For now, it was just simply Chanyeol and Baekhyun in a wedlock.

"I pronounce you husbands for eternity," the royal marriage officiant declared after the two exchanged vows.

Baekhyun had always lived in fear of this day. But right now, looking up at Chanyeol who gazed at him with such soft brown eyes, he couldn't say he hated this. 

"I'll have to put up with you all my life, huh?" Baekhyun mumbled as Chanyeol took his hands, his thumb rubbing the wedding ring on Baekhyun's finger.

"Yeah," Chanyeol chuckled.

"You're going to bully me for eternity, I don't sit well with this," Baekhyun added.

"If we're going to be fair, you're the one with that smart mouth," Chanyeol rebutted.

"You're the one continuously imposing yourself on me."

"Baekhyun..."

"You were only nice to me because you don't want me backing out the last minute, be honest," he accused him.

"Baekhyun please..."

"I knew it!" Baekhyun concluded unreasonably. "We have a failed marriage now, all of this has been useless."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol firmly said as he grabbed his Crown Consort's face in his hands. "Can we just kiss? You're talking too much and my family can actually hear you."

Baekhyun breathed heavily, more nervous than ever. He had just been stalling, wanting a bit more time to prepare himself, but now that Chanyeol wanted to just get it done, there was no other way. His mind went back to that one and only time that they kissed, and it flustered him.

"M-Make it quick," Baekhyun stuttered. "I don't want you shoving your tongue into my mouth in front of your family."

"You don't have to put it that way," Chanyeol complained.

Baekhyun sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Everyone clapped as their lips finally met halfway in a sweet liplock. Chanyeol leaned back, looking down at Baekhyun before he leaned in again to peck him a few more times with overflowing affection. 

"Eww, don't do that," Baekhyun wiped his mouth. "You're like a chicken."

"Don't complain," Chanyeol said as he took Baekhyun's hand and led him down the aisle to talk to his family and receive another wave of blessings.

Everything was happening so fast. 

The next thing he knew, Baekhyun was in a resort out somewhere in the seaside of the country for a much needed vacation after the wedding with the Crown Prince.

He didn't want to think of this as a honeymoon.

"Ooohhh, this place is quite nice."

Baekhyun tore his eyes away from the view of the ocean at the balcony and looked over his shoulder. His eyes grew wide when he saw who the newcomer was.

"L-Lord Injeong!" he exclaimed. 

The same old man that he saw on the street was truly, in fact, Lord Injeong. He looked the same, only cleaner and sharper with his business outfit rather than the casual common clothes that he had been wearing when he met him. Baekhyun hadn't been able to recognize him at first because the moment past royals stepped down the throne and let their children take the position, they were almost completely disconnected from public obligation and wouldn't be seen by people anymore.

"How are you, Baekhyun?" Lord Injeong laughed with a fatherly familiarity.

"I helped you, and you were so mean!" Baekhyun whined as he approached the old man. "I thought you were offering me a job as a housekeeper! You never told me I was going to be engaged to your jerk of a grandson!"

"I'm truly sorry for tricking you," Lord Injeong bowed deeply to him. 

"Your Highness please don't bow…"

Lord Injeong continued, "But it's the only thing that I could come up with in trying to lure the only person Chanyeol wants to be with."

Baekhyun blinked, dazed.

"W-What do you mean by that?" he stammered in confusion.

"Ah, my youngest grandson..." Lord Injeong sighed as he straightened up. "He is a hopeless romantic..."

He chuckled in amusement. "He only ever had feelings for one person, and who am I to force him into an engagement with a different person? I had to do my best to give him the one he desires. If you cared for someone, you will definitely do anything to give them what was best for them."

Baekhyun understood Lord Injeong's purpose more than anyone, but he was too flustered by the old man's previous words to think about anything else.

"B-But I don't think Chanyeol likes me that way..." Baekhyun blushed deeply.

"Chanyeol just has a hard time showing it," Lord Injeong said. "Please stay with him. Give him time. He will open his heart to you more soon."

Baekhyun found this hard to comprehend… but he wasn't against it. Chanyeol treated him so well already, and even if he didn't say anything, Baekhyun would still stay by his side.

"Oh, grandpops! You're here?"

Junmyeon suddenly swaggered into the room, waving a hand up in the air. 

"Chanyeol told me we were the only ones here, why are you also here?" Baekhyun wondered.

"Sorry, I came by to check on you since I hadn't been able to meet you yet," Lord Injeong said. "But I guess I can take my leave already. Have fun."

"Grandpops, why aren't you noticing me?!" Junmyeon wailed, but the old man ignored him as he left the room.

"Moody old man, he's angry I ate his wafers," he grumbled as he crashed into a seat. "So, how's the married life going?"

"We've only been together for not even hours."

Junmyeon clicked his fingers. "Right."

"It's still not sinking in," Baekhyun said. "I'm so young, I just turned into an adult recently but here I am… married at such a young age. That's not even the crazy part, because to top it all off, I'm married to the Crown Prince."

"Sometimes, fairytales don't stay in books," Junmyeon winked at him. "Just enjoy it."

"Junmyeon, why on earth are you here?"

Baekhyun's eyes snapped towards Chanyeol's figure looming at the doorway. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he's obviously annoyed.

"Just dropping by to check on Baekhyun," Junmyeon grinned coolly. 

"He's safe with me," Chanyeol stressed.

"The danger is with you," Junmyeon teased him. "And don't be so uptight, baby prince cousin. I'm not going to steal your precious Baekhyun. His mind is set on you, so...." He patted Chanyeol's back and left, whistling cheerfully. 

"Who even let Junmyeon in... I even saw grandpops on the way here,," Chanyeol grumbled as he sashayed into the room towards where Baekhyun's stood.

"What's wrong with that?" Baekhyun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's our first night as a married couple," Chanyeol said. "They can't be here."

_Married couple._

Baekhyun suddenly felt a bit bitter when he recalled the roots of this arrangement. 

"I want the money, you want the throne," he indirectly quoted him. He wasn't angry, but he did feel a bit hurt when he recalled such a thing. "We aren't actually a married couple, we have our own gains from this. Don't be so–"

Baekhyun abruptly stopped when Chanyeol suddenly pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I said."

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun said, stunned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry for accusing you of being a gold-digger, when you just wanted to help your family," Chanyeol continued. "I'm sorry for forcing you to be with me. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Chanyeol leaned away and took Baekhyun's hands in his. His eyes were downcast, and Baekhyun could really feel how sincere he was.

"I misunderstood so many things about you and treated you so unfairly."

Baekhyun's heart raced, caught up in a daze. So this was why Chanyeol was so rude to him?

"I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you. I…" Chanyeol's Adam's apple bobbed as he sighed and continued, "I had a-admired you for _so_ so long, and I expe...expected t-too much from you..." he stammered over his words.

He was so nervous that Baekhyun felt his warm hands sweating over. It was so unlike him. 

"You were always so cheerful and kind to everyone... People are cruel and cold monsters, so you were an exception. You were so perfect to me, I never thought you'd be able to do anything wrong."

Chanyeol's cheeks heated up.

"You are a literal angel in my eyes, Baekhyun."

That was so sappy and embarrassing, but was it bad for Baekhyun to say that he found this so sweet?

"When I heard they were able to make you agree to be my fiancé but with money in exchange, I was furious. I thought you were different, but you were just like my mom." Chanyeol pursed his lips. "My mom wasn't content with her marriage with my father, so she found love in another person. She left us just earlier this year, which is why she never appeared in public anymore."

"I'm sorry..." Baekhyun murmured, not really knowing what to say. 

"No, I am the one who owes you all of these apologies today," Chanyeol said, shaking his head. "I was so wrong, very wrong. Baekhyun, you will never be like my mom. You're different. You have a heart of gold, and I don't know if I even deserve it."

Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol suddenly knelt in front of him. 

"No, Chanyeol, please don't..." Baekhyun pleaded as he grabbed onto Chanyeol and tried pulling him up, but Chanyeol just gripped his wrists.

He continued, "But even if I don't deserve it, let me be selfish. I beg you, please stay with me. You have all of my heart… I love you so much."

Baekhyun could believe this. The prince was on his knees, confessing his love for him.

Was this a dream?

"Please stand, Chanyeol. I-I hear you, loud and clear."

His head was still bowed as the Crown Prince stood up, eyes avoiding Baekhyun's. 

"Hey." The Crown Consort softly called out, reaching up to tilt his chin up so that he could peek up into the prince's face. "Do you feel embarrassed baring your soul out to me?"

Chanyeol slowly shook his head.

"Then look at me," Baekhyun whispered, reaching out to touch Chanyeol's cheek. "Please?"

Chanyeol did as he was told. He timidly shifted his gaze up to Baekhyun, and was surprised when he saw him tearing up.

"Baekhyun!" he cried out in alarm, holding his husband. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," Baekhyun sobbed. "I thought you'd never give me a chance to show people that I am a person who fits you well. I really thought you hated me."

"I'm really sorry," Chanyeol whispered. "I'll do anything, everything, just to make it up to you."

"It's okay," Baekhyun smiled. "Knowing you love me is enough."

Chanyeol stepped closer, then he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist. His eyes were so bright and filled with mirth as he gazed down at him. The uncertainty they always felt between them has completely vanished, only left with the feeling of trust and complete acceptance.

When Chanyeol brought his face closer towards Baekhyun, he smiled at him – and it was that charming smile that he had given to Baekhyun when they first talked.

"I love you," he murmured, his voice thick with tenderness.

Baekhyun's heart was filled with happiness, pounding so hard at the way Chanyeol gazed at him with so much affection and tender love.

He slid a hand over Chanyeol's nape and pulled him down.

"Kiss me properly?" Baekhyun asked, running a tongue lightly over his bottom lip. Chanyeol was all too happy to comply.

Their lips crashed, and it was nothing like that one outburst of sexual tension between them months ago. This time, it was just sweet, a physical way of letting each other feel their emotions. 

"Bedroom?" Chanyeol whispered, his hands getting naughty as they perched on the curve of his hips and sneakily rubbed his thumbs against the skin of his waist. Baekhyun felt his face heat up, but it didn't matter when he was heated up everywhere else.

"Bedroom," he confirmed.

In a rushed frenzy, Chanyeol led him there.

And there, the prince showed his consort a little glimpse of what it felt to be truly loved. Within the confines of the four corners of the room, Chanyeol made love to him and made sure Baekhyun felt it thoroughly. They melt into each other on the maroon sheets, bodies moving with nothing but each other's names leaping past their lips. 

When they were done, Chanyeol cuddled up to Baekhyun, burying his face into his chest while Baekhyun had his arms wrapped around him. The consort had his lips pressed against Chanyeol's forehead, humming as he brushed his slender fingers through the prince's hair. 

"Chanyeol... I hope you know I care a lot about you," Baekhyun whispered.

"I do," Chanyeol murmured, kissing Baekhyun's chest. "But I just... Just promise you will stay?"

Baekhyun rolled on top of Chanyeol and grinned.

"Only if you are willing to suffer the fire I spit," he teased.

"Whatever it takes," Chanyeol grinned, pulling Baekhyun down for a kiss.

They just couldn't get enough of each other that they went for another round, and this lasted until dawn.

Good thing Chanyeol knew how to handle Baekhyun's insults already. A week through their little honeymoon (which Baekhyun just gladly accepted to call it that way due to change of circumstances), a party for the newly-weds was held, outstretched towards nobles and high-ranking officials rather than just family.

"I'm nervous," Baekhyun said. He's currently just in his pants, waiting for another hour to put his top on so as not to ruin it for the party.

Chanyeol, who was in the same state of indecency, arose from the bed and walked up to Baekhyun, hands softly caressing his arms as he kissed his shoulder. The atmosphere between them was very intimate, and it wasn’t impossible to miss that they were definitely a couple with chemistry and genuine feelings.

"Don't be," the prince whispered against his skin. “You have me.”

"Don't be so affectionate with me," Baekhyun hissed as he shoved an elbow into Chanyeol's abdomen, who grunted in pain. He wasn’t actually upset, but he did want to give him a piece of his mind about the unpleasant result of their, ironically, very _pleasant_ nightly activities. "My waist is still sore thanks to you, you animal!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to be too much," Chanyeol said in a coaxing tone, having the audacity to hug him from the back. "It won't happen again."

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and glared at him. "There won't be a next time."

"Even if I let you take my position?"

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and smiled, impressed. "You know how to drive a bargain, Crown Prince."

Chanyeol took his hand and lifted it up to his lips. He kissed the back of it, eyes never wandering away from Baekhyun's. "I'll do anything and everything for you, my beloved."

"I appreciate your determination," Baekhyun laughed, turning around to embrace his husband properly, tilting his head up and showering loud kisses on his cheek.

An hour later, the party finally began. It was so grand and sophisticated, which was as expected from the royal family. It was an event exclusive for those with a high position in the government, together with their family and friends, thus it became an avenue for socialization and was particularly very lively.

Both dressed in sleek white royal garbs, Baekhyun and Chanyeol made a grand entrance that garnered the attention of everyone in the event. They both looked very handsome and almost ethereal, with Baekhyun clinging close to Chanyeol's arm. This was also the first time that they were finally able to see the Crown Consort.

Baekhyun hated that he's been building up his confidence and willpower the past few months out of spite for Chanyeol, yet he still found himself intimated and silently cowering under the glow of the chandeliers and the eyes of all these high ranking officials.

"There are so many people..." Baekhyun murmured as he pressed against Chanyeol's side. "I don't like the way they are staring at me."

The Crown Prince dipped his head down to Baekhyun and kissed his cheek, reaching down to take his hand. Those nearby saw this interaction between the new couple. 

Baekhyun's discomfort wasn't unwarranted. In the minds of the other nobles, an obvious commoner like him wasn't worthy of the throne. The Queen Consort's issue may not be public, but these nobles were aware of her unfaithfulness. Just like Baekhyun, she was also a commoner, and this cultivated an unfair expectation of him where he will definitely not last long together with Chanyeol. It was definitely a better option for the royal family to limit marriages back to only royals who all had the decency and proper social etiquette to keep face, just like in the old eras.

But seeing how Chanyeol treated him and how Baekhyun seemed to rely greatly on him, some of these nobles can't help but acknowledge that the royal couple looked really good together. Something about the Crown Consort gave off the image of a little rabbit in a den of old foxes, highlighting how he seemed sincere and even a bit naive. He was a good balance to their marriage.

"Just stay by my side, never stray away," Chanyeol said, smiling at him to give him comfort as he took his hand that was gripping his arm and placed it back on again, tightening its hold on him to give another sense of security.

Baekhyun just nodded.

The night started out with Chanyeol proudly introducing his husband to the nobles, with Baekhyun doing his best to show a graceful facade together with the social etiquettes that Seulgi had taught him. It was fun at first, but Baekhyun slowly began to personally realize that they don't really care about him in any way, may it be as Crown Consort or as a person. They just want to get on Chanyeol's good graces so they could have benefits under his regime when he becomes king in the future. 

Baekhyun had expected this as Crown Consort, but he still couldn't help it, especially now that he was seeing this in person. He was someone who was always sincere and did things out of his honest feelings.

But others didn't have that kind of mentality.

In the world of royals and nobles, people never want anything to do with you unless you have power.

It's disgusting. Baekhyun hated keeping up appearances more than anything.

"I need to go somewhere," Baekhyun said as he let go of Chanyeol's hand.

The Crown Prince stopped talking with a governor and quickly shifted his attention to him.

"Why?" he reached out. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," Baekhyun snapped, flicking his hand away. Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the hostile behavior that his husband was suddenly giving him.

"Baekhyun," he carefully called out. "Did I do something wro-"

"You didn't," Baekhyun quickly said as he turned around. The energy in this room was tampering with his own, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Baekhyun needed to cool his head. 

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol called out as Baekhyun dashed away. The Crown Prince excused himself and followed after him, but Baekhyun was swift on his feet and in no time, Chanyeol lost him into the crowd.

"I'm stupid," Baekhyun groaned as he went up a balcony, finally able to distance himself from that blasted party.

"Chanyeol is being so genuine and nice to me while here I am, acting like a brat," Baekhyun chided himself. "You know what you're getting into, Baekhyun. So what if the nobles are cold and fake? Chanyeol is all that matters, you shouldn't be mean to him anymore."

"I agree, Crown Consort."

Startled, Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and saw two masked figures blocking the doorway. Suspicious and on high alert, Baekhyun slowly turned around and narrowed his eyes warily at the strangers.

"Hello, may I know who you are?" he greeted in a polite yet uncertain tone.

The men laughed, causing goosebumps to erupt on his skin. "That doesn't matter."

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, backing up against the railing. "What are you talking about-"

One of the men suddenly slid a hand into his suit. Upon taking it out, Baekhyun's eyes widened as he gazed in fear at the object in his hand.

"Pardon for my rudeness."

He's got a gun, aimed right at the center of the Crown Consort's forehead. Terrified, Baekhyun was frozen and rooted at the spot, conscious enough not to say or do something that may trigger off the shot.

"Today is the first time we got close to any one of the consorts," the other man spoke. "Any last words before we start to shake the monarchy from the roots through your sacrifice?"

Baekhyun's heart was racing so fast, adrenaline was pumping vigorously through his veins.

He was scared out of his wits.

"I-I-" he started, stammering out of fright.

The men awaited his next words.

"I-I… I hope you fail and the monarchy burns you alive!" he hissed angrily. His fright had triggered his bad temper, wanting to curse the hell out of these terrorists.

"At the verge of dying yet you still dare run that mouth?!" the man with the gun pointed at him spoke.

"Fuck yourself!" Baekhyun cussed. "I don't only hope you burn, I hope you bastards slowly get spit roasted alive, nice and crisp for the wolves!"

A gunshot suddenly resonated through the palace.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol screamed as people around him panicked and surged through the doors, guided by the royal guards that had swarmed in to secure them. 

"The Crown Consort! My husband!" Chanyeol grabbed his hair, on the verge of breaking down from worry. *Where is he?! Where is Park Baekhyun?!"

"Sire!" Jongdae came, elbowing his way through the crowd in a haste. "We have apprehended a group of terrorists around the perimeter, and we also detected two uninvited suspicious people in the woods!"

Chanyeol growled angrily as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "They are after Baekhyun! Get armed men, I will not allow them to do anything to my husband!"

"I understand, Your Highness," Jongdae said, rushing to get enough men as fast as he could. Chanyeol's mind was blank with fury and fear as he was led out of the palace and towards the woods, worried out of his wits for Baekhyun. 

If anything happened to him, Chanyeol would never forgive himself. After all, he promised Baekhyun's aunt that he would protect him with his life.

Another gunshot resonated through the woods, startling the men.

"Shit!" Chanyeol swore, adrenaline coursing through his body as he stole a gun from one of the men and ran ahead, screaming like a madman.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Where are you?!"

The night stood still, and Chanyeol did too. He stood in the middle of the trees, slowly turning around, trying to hear anything. A struggle, a shout, a cry-

"You never succeed getting to any Crown Consort because you people suck at your jobs!"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol shouted, lighting up and relieved to hear his voice.

"Stop underestimating the monarchy, you people need to step up your game! You can't even get past me, and there are two of you! You have other members right?! Why did only two of you come?!"

Chanyeol crashed into the trees and finally, he saw Baekhyun leaning up against a tree, trying to stop a nosebleed. The men who went after him were on the ground, groaning in pain.

The Crown Prince felt all the tension leave his body, and if he wasn't conscious enough and more worried of his husband, he would have fallen limp to the ground as the tension leaked out of him.

"Get them," Chanyeol told Jongdae, who looked. less stressed as well when he saw Baekhyun safe.

"Chanyeol!" the Crown Consort exclaimed when he finally noticed the newcomers.

Chanyeol ran past his men and tackled Baekhyun into a hug.

"Not too tight, not too tight," Baekhyun gasped, patting Chanyeol's back. "I have a nosebleed-"

"I was so frightened that I felt so close to death," Chanyeol said, pressing Baekhyun into his chest, not even minding how the blood was getting onto his royal garbs. "I'm so happy that you are safe."

"I'm not happy with the nosebleed, this is making things unromantic," Baekhyun joked, his voice sounding a bit nasal. 

"I'll still kiss you with a bloody nose, if that makes you feel any better," Chanyeol sincerely said.

"Gross," Baekhyun laughing weakly, gripping onto Chanyeol's clothes. He was acting really positive but the prince could feel him shaking in his arms, so scared even when he successfully beat his assailants on his own. He was so thankful that the royal training included self-defense. If it was the him a year ago, Baekhyun would have definitely died.

Jongdae smiled at them and silently signalled the men to follow him and put some distance away from them, leaving the couple behind for a private moment.

"I guess this is the part where I say sorry for causing you trouble," Baekhyun said, head dipped down. "I should have stayed, I should have listened to you. It was my fault."

"It doesn't matter," Chanyeol murmured, kissing his forehead. "You're safe now, it's what is important."

"B-But I could have died!" Baekhyun yelled anxiously. He was safe, sure, and was happy to be back with Chanyeol, but he still felt incredibly guilty and was shaken by the encounter, together with the what-ifs that could have happened. "I jumped off the balcony when they shot at me, but I could have died too if it weren't for the thick bushes!"

"I don't want to think about it," Chanyeol said. "Losing you will scar me forever, and I don't want your aunt to be left alone. I promised her I'd keep you safe."

Baekhyun shook his head. "I'm really sorry, Chanyeol... I won't- wait a minute... You talked to my aunt?"

Chanyeol felt his cheeks redden, but it was fortunate that it's dark. "It's not important-"

"I bet you gave her the bouquet," Baekhyun smiled at him. "You're so sweet, you cutie."

"Don't make this about me!" Chanyeol whined.

They both chuckled and fell into silence, just enjoying the feel of each other's warmth.

"The party sucked didn't it?" Chanyeol whispered. "We didn't even get to dance."

"It's my fault for being moody," Baekhyun said. "I'm sorry for that again."

"Wanna dance here?"

"But there's no music," Baekhyun said, yet their hands still come up into position. Chanyeol took one of Baekhyun's hands then guided the other to rest on his shoulder, while Chanyeol's spare hand perched snugly on Baekhyun's hip.

"Yes, well that means you'll have to sing," Chanyeol chuckled as he started to guide Baekhyun into a sway to the side.

Suddenly, the consort cried out.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked, worried as he distanced himself from him. He then held him by the shoulders and looked at him up and down, searching for the source of his pain. 

Baekhyun winced as he crouched over, bringing his leg up. "Crap, I think I sprained my ankle when I jumped off the balcony."

"You just felt it now?!" Chanyeol gave him a displeased look as he clicked his tongue.

"I was so high off the adrenaline that I just felt it when everything finally subsided," Baekhyun laughed timidly. 

"Then no dance for us," Chanyeol sighed as he unwound himself from Baekhyun. He then turned around and squatted.

"Nice drop. You've got a nice butt, Chanyeol," Baekhyun purred coquettishly.

"What are you talking about? Get on my back, I'm bringing you back to the palace," Chanyeol said with a little amused chuckle.

"I've always wanted to have a piggyback ride!" Baekhyun happily said as he climbed onto Chanyeol's back, looping his arms around his neck and his legs pinched on the prince's sides, who held the under of his legs for security. 

"You're so dreamy, I want to make people jealous because I have an actual prince charming as a husband," Baekhyun whispered into Chanyeol's ear as he made his way to the palace.

"Are you going to forget the days that we always fought?" Chanyeol teased him.

"Past is past!" Baekhyun declared. "We are now loving husbands who shall share an eternity together. Any enmity between us before has now been completely dissolved and forgotten."

He heard Chanyeol sigh deeply before confessing, "I love you a lot."

Baekhyun flushed when he heard this, pouting as he buried his face into the prince's neck.

"Don't say that, I feel embarrassed," he mumbled. "I already know it, don't wear it out…"

"It's just normal," Chanyeol said. "Get used to it."

"Well, it embarrasses me," Baekhyun defended himself. "b-because it makes me fall even harder in love with you..."

Chanyeol came to a halt. "What did you say, Baekhyun?"

"I didn't say anything!" the consort cried out.

"You did! I heard you!" Chanyeol argued.

"Well you heard it, why are you still asking?" Baekhyun argued with him, obviously in defeat yet he didn't want to back down.

"Let me hear you properly say it to me," Chanyeol insisted. "I want to hear it."

Baekhyun whined, complaining even more but Chanyeol wouldn't move and insisted that he did it.

And who was Baekhyun to deny his Crown Prince of his wishes?

"Listen carefully, I won't repeat it again," Baekhyun grumbled as he brought his lips next to his ear.

_"I love you, Chanyeol."_

Satisfied, Chanyeol turned his head to the side and kissed Baekhyun's cheek. He started walking again, humming to himself happily with a light skip in his steps. It was almost like he didn’t even have a whole man perched on his back.

"I look forward to a lifetime with you," the prince said happily.

"Yes, me too..." Baekhyun said, smiling brightly.

Baekhyun was an angel with a tongue sharp enough to cut through a devil's horn.

Chanyeol was a Crown Prince with a soft heart that only wished to be constantly filled with love.

Together, it's perfect.

They're going to be set for a lifetime of happiness, they just know it.


End file.
